Portable mobile communications devices such as mobile phones are becoming ever more sophisticated and include many new features and capabilities. Many portable mobile communications devices include the ability to access the Internet. With Internet access, a variety of additional possibilities are available to the user including ‘blogging’. A portable mobile communications device user may have a social network of friends with whom they may wish to share information about themselves. Internet blogging allows for just this sort of free expression. A blog, a concatenation of the phrase “web log” is essentially a means for a user to upload data to a specified blog web-site so that the data can be accessed by other Internet users. Typically, the blog data is text like that of a personal journal. While the blog site is hosted somewhere within the Internet, it is accessible to portable mobile communications devices via a mobile network that is communicable with the Internet. Current blogging could be greatly enhanced beyond manual text entry to incorporate automated or triggered entries based on predefined stimulus and sensor data.